My Twin
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Bagaimana jika mereka di pisahkan oleh kematian, dan di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir. HitsuIchi&RikuTaiga. Warning: Typo, GaJe, OOC, DLL.


"Riku-Niisan!" Panggil seorang anak kecil berambut putih.

"Hn? Ada apa Toushiro?" Jawab sang kaka yang memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti adiknya.

"Kita akan selalu bersamakan?" Tanya sang adik.

"Tentu saja Toushiro kita akan terus bersama, karena kitakan kembar yang tak akan terpisahkan!"

* * *

><p><strong>My Twins<strong>

**Genre: Family**

**Rated: K-T**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,DLL**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

"Nii-San." Panggil seorang pria mungil yang tertidur lemas di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, banyak terlihat alat rumah sakit yang menyambung ke tubuh kecilnya, wajahnya sangat pucat, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan tubuhnya begitu kurus.

"Toushiro! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang, kau hanya perlu bertahan sebentar." kata Riku yang sedang menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan sangat erat.

"Nii-san. Toushiro sudah tidak kuat. Toushiro pusing, mata Toushiro berat sekali." Kata Toushiro pelan.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh tidur! Kita berjanji kalau kita akan terus bersamakan!" Riku sudah tak bisa membendung matanya, air matanya mengalir. Dia genggam tangan adiknya kuat-kuat, takut jika iya melepaskannya adiknya akan pergi.

"Nii-san tidak perlu nangis, Toushiro janji nanti kita akan bersama. Seperti kata Nii-san, kita kan kembar yang tak terpisahkan, karena itu aku tak akan meninggalkan Nii-san." jawab Toushiro sambil memaksakan senyumnya, Dan perlahan matanya mulai menutup.

"TOUSHIRO! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!" Teriak Riku, dia terus mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh adik kembarnya, berusaha membuat adik kembarnya bangun.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu ruang rawat Toushiro terbuka dengan sangat keras, Dokter dan suster menyuruh Riku menunggu di luar.

Sekitar hampir satu jam Riku menunggu di luar, hatinya tidak tenang, dia berusaha bersikap tenang, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Toushiro.

Trrrrrrttrrrrrtt

HP Riku bergetar, segera ia angkat Hp-nya. Terdengar suara orang tuanya dari sebrang Hp...

"Otau-san" panggil Riku dengan suara pelan.

"Riku, bagaimana keadaan Toushiro?" Tanya Otau-sannya.

"Toushiro, ke adaannya semakin parah, hiks." Riku mulai menangis lagi…

"Riku, tenanglah sebentar lagi, otau-san dan kaa-san akan segera sampai!" kata otau-san Riku.

Orangtua Riku sedang di luar negeri sejak minggu lalu, tapi setelah tau kalau anak mereka sakit, mereka segera mencari pesawat tercepat ke Jepang, tapi karena badai salju semua jadwal pesawat di hentikan selama seminggu, dan setelah mendapatkan pesawat orangtua Riku segera berangkat ke Jepang hari ini.

Hp-nya sudah Riku matikan, dia terus berdoa, mendoakan adik kembarnya yang sedang di rawat dokter.

1 jam sudah berlalu, tapi dokter belum juga keluar dari kamar Toushiro. Riku makin takut, air matanya sudah kering karena menangis.

"RIKU!" panggil seorang pria berambut putih dan seorang wanita berambur hitam panjang.

"OTAUSAN, KAASAN." teriak Riku, dan ia berlari ke arah orangtuanya dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Bagaima dengan Toushiro?"

"Dokter masih merawatnya hiks'"

KLEK'

Pintu kamar Toushiro terbuka, sang dokter baru keluar dengan keringat menetes, dan wajah yang pucat.

"Dokter bagaimana ke adaan Toushiro?" Tanya ketiga anggota keluarga kecil ini.

Dokter hanya menggeleng. Riku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Toushiro, matanya terbelalak melihat ke adaan adik ke sayangannya, tertidur di ranjang selamanya, tak akan pernah bangun, di lihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung, tapi yang bisa ia lihat hanya sebuah garis lurus yang membuat hatinya tertusuk-tusuk.

"TOUSHIRO, TOUSHIRO! Bangun, kita sudah janji akan selalu bersama, kita tak terpisahkan, akan selalu bersama, ayo bangun! Cepat bangun!" Riku berteriak, menangis, memohon pada mayat adiknya.

Orangtua Riku dan Toushiro juga sama, hanya bisa menangis, melihat salah satu anak mereka pergi begitu cepat.

"TOUSHIRO!"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"TOUSHIRO!" Riku terbangun dari tempat tidur dengan keringat bercucuran. Nafasnya tak beraturan, dan kepalanya begitu berat.

"Mimpi itu lagi." katanya.

Sudah 3 kali Riku memimpikan adik kembarnya yang meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu. Adiknya meninggal karena kangker yang baru diketahui seminggu sebelum tewasnya adik kembar Riku, dan sekarang semua gambaran kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu menempel kuat di otaknya.

Sepertinya Riku akan terlambat lagi hari ini, tapi sekarang Riku tak peduli mau terlambat atau tidak, karena kepalanya sangat berat, kedua orang tuanya masih dinas di luar negeri dan baru akan pulang besok, membuat rumahnya hanya terisi Riku seorang.

Sekelebat ingatan saat ia masih kecil teringat kembali olehnya, saat dimana dia tidak akan sendirian walaupun kedua orang tuanya dinas keluar negeri, dan saat dimana Toushiro akan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, jika dia masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Toushiro anak yang tertip tidak pernah terlambat, berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu terlambat.

Dia berjalan dengan santai ke sekolah, sangat santai walaupun mungkin sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran kedua. Tapi terlambat tidak terlambatpun hasilnya akan tetap sama, dia anak yang jenius, pintar ketinggalan mata pelajaran tidak akan membuat nilai sempurna di kertas ujiannya hilang.

Dan langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

><p>"GYAAAA-, Arghh." Toushiro mendapatkan dirinya berteriak dan jatuh dari sofa kantor divisi 10.<p>

Dan yang membuatnya harus mencium lantai adalah mimpi entah kapan, entah dimana, dia tidak ingat, yang jelas di mimpinya itu Toushiro melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya, menangis di samping tubuhnya yang tak bisa di gerakan di kamar rumah sakit, dan Toushiro merasa tubuhnya terangkat lalu terjatuh.

"Mimpi itu lagi." kata Toushiro sambil memegangi hidung dan jidatnya yang merah.

"Taichou sudah bangun? Ini sudah kusiapkan teh." Kata seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut bergelombang dan dada yang bisa di bilang besar.

"Ergh, taruh saja di meja." Perintah Toushiro.

"Taichou jidatmu kenapa merah?" tanya Mastumoto, sambil menunjuk jidat taichounya yang merah.

"Ngak kenapa-napa. Matsumoto dari pada kau berdiri di situ sana cepat selelsaikan paperworkmu!" perintah Toushiro yang jengkel melihat bawahannya yan paling malas itu.

"Anu, taichou sepertinya aku masih ada kerjaan lain jadi..." kata Mastumoto mencari alasan agar bisa terbebas dari paperworknya yang sudah menggunung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sana cepat kerjakan paperwork mu! Atau.." Toushiro mengangkat katananya, "atau tidak akan ada jatah sake sebulan dan kau akan menjadi pajangan es di kantor." ancam Toushiro.

Mastumoto yang melihat wajah dingin, dan merasakan aura dingin milik taichiounya langsung lari ke arah meja kerjanya.

Dan Toushiropun berjalan keluar kantor, dan pergi ke divisi 1 untuk mengikuti rapat.

**Ruang rapat divisi 1**

"Hitsugaya-Taichou sesuai keputusan anda yang akan melakukan misi ke dunia nyata, untuk menyelidik kekuatan hollow yang meningkat tajam di daerah Tokyo!" Kata Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Hai' soutaichou." Toushiro segara berjalan ke arah divisi 13 untuk pergi ke dunia manusia.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa?" tanya Riku kepada seorang roh anak kecil yang sedang menangis.<p>

"Aku tersesat, dan kenapa kaka bisa melihatku?" tanya roh itu.

"Hm, aku memang memiliki keahlian husus, entahlah mungkin aku memilki indra keenam atau sejenisnya." jelas Riku. Riku memang bisa melihat roh sejak umur 10 tahun, dan dia sering bertemu dengan roh-roh di sekitarnya. Walau begitu dia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun tentang ke mampuan hususnya, karena dia tidak ingin di anggap gila.

"Apa kaka bisa membantuku menemukan orangtuaku?" tanya roh itu.

"Ya, tentu saja, tapi aku juga harus sekolah, jadi kita akan mencari orang tuamu setelah aku sekolah. Bagaimana?" kata Riku.

"Ya terima kasih!" roh itu tersenyum senang.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Riku.

"Kuzumi." jawab Kuzumi.

"Baiklah kuzumi sekarang kita ke sekolah ku ya!"

"Haik!"

**SMA Seibu**

Riku menatap kosong papan tulis. Dia sampai ke sekolah di pertengahan pelajaran kedua. tapi dia tidak mendapat hukuman apapun dari gurunya, karena Riku cukup pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran, dan merupakan murid sopan dan teladan (kecuali bagian selalu terlambat).

Riku menyuruh Kuzumi menunggu di luar sampai pelajarannya selesai, dan Kadang ia lirikan matanya keluar jendela untuk melihat kuzumi.

Riku sudah sering membantu roh yang tersesat seperti kuzumi, dan dia juga tau banyak tentang roh, dari kecil Riku sudah mempelajari tentang roh tanpa ada yang tahu.

Bukan tanpa tujuan Riku mempelajari hal-hal mengenai roh, Riku memiliki tujuan, tepatnya ambisi kecil, jika ia bisa bertemu denan bergai macam roh seperti Kuzumi artinya tidak mungkin jika dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan roh adiknya Toushiro.

SKIP ACARA BELAJAR...

Setelah mendengar suara bel, Riku segera berlari kelapangan untuk menemui Kuzumi, tapi saat Riku keluar dari gedung sekolah Riku merasakan sebuah guncangan seperti gempa yang membuat seisi sekolah panik.

* * *

><p>Toushiro sudah ada di dunia manusia, dia berada di atas atap SMU Karakura untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengelus rambut putihnya lembut.<p>

"Hoi Toushiro." panggil seorang pria yang berambut oranye nyentrik, dan memiliki mata musim gugur yang menghanyutkan.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang Kurosaki, panggil aku Hitsugaya! Bukan Toushiro." kata Toushiro dengan nada tinggi.

"Terserah kau sajalah Toushiro." kata Ichigo, dan Ichigo langsung duduk di samping Toushiro.

Toushiro yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kedatangan strawbery berjalan itu, hanya menatap langit kota karakura dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hoi Toushiro." panggil Ichigo.

"Hn." jawab toushiro seadanya.

"Kenapa kau Bengong?"

"Aku tidak bengong."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan kapten divisi 10 ini. Biasanya Toushiro akan mememarahinya jika dia mengganggunya, pikir Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Toushiro dingin.

Ichigo berkerut bingung, penasaran dengan si kapten mungil. Toushiro selalu begitu tak pernah terbuka pada dunia, menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ichigo yakin pasti saat ini toushiro butuh seseorang untuk di ajak bicara, dan sekarang Ichigo siap kapan saja untuk mendengarkan.

"Ayolah Toushirio, aku yakin kau pasti ada masalah. Katakan saja!" kata ichigo sambil menyender ke tembok, dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati angin.

"Aku...-" Toushiro baru membuka mulutnya dan...

'piip' 'piiip' 'piiip' 'pipp'

Hp Toushiro dan Ichigo berbunyi, segera mereka buka HP mereka dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah titik cahaya dari gambar peta kota Tokyo.

"Jauh sekali." Ichigo mengeluh karena melihat letak sumber hollow di Hpnya.

"Jangan mengeluh Kurosaki, ayo." Toushiro sudah keluar dari gigainya dan berlari menuju tempat hollow berada.

"Eh-..matte.. Toushiro!" Ichigo langsung menelan pil mood sooul dan berlari menyusul Toushiro.

* * *

><p>Riku berlari mencari Kuzumi, dia merasa ada tekanan yang begitu kuat, dan mengakibatkan gempa.<p>

Semua murid berlarian keluar area sekolah, sedangkan Riku mencari Kuzumi ke halaman belakang sekolah, di halaman belakang sekolah terdapat lapangan _American football_ yang sangat luas, dan dari kejauhan Riku melihat Kazumu yang terduduk di pojok lapangan yang sedang di kepung 3 monster.

Dengan kecepatan dashnya Riku berlari ke arah Kazumu, Riku memeluk Kazumu dan membawanya lari keluar dari kepungan monster itu.

"Lezat, ternyata aura yang lezat itu berasal dari anak ini." kata salah satu hollow itu sambil menunjuk Riku.

Riku yang merasa di tunjuk monster itu hanya mengambil jarak, bukan pertama kalinya dia di kejar oleh hollow yang dia bilang monter itu, dia pernah beberapa kali hampir di makan, dan monster itu selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya memiliki aura yang lezat.

Riku kembali berlari tapi Riku kalah jumlah sehingga dia hampir terkejar, Kazumu yang ketakutan mulai menangis, Riku mulai terkepung, kalau hanya satu hollow dia bisa kabur dengan mudah tapi kali ini dia menghadapi 3 hollow di tambah lagi di membawa Kazumu.

2 dari 3 hollow itu bersiap mengeluarkan hollow, riku memeluk kazumu berharap bisa melindungi Kazumu. Tapi saat hollow itu menembakan ceronya kearah Riku, sebuah kekkai terbentuk di sekitar Riku dan Kazumu.

"Sepertinya anak ini bisa menggunakan kekkai." kata salah satu hollow itu, lalu hollow itu menangkap Riku dengan tangannya yang besar, sedangakn Kazumu tetap di bawah duduk ketakutan.

"Dengan begini lebih mudah." ke tiga hollow itu bersiap memangsa Riku.

DHUAAARRRR'

Sebuah cahaya biru menghantam salah satu hollow dan meretakan topengnya. Namun cahaya itu bukan cahaya aneh yang berasal dari tubuh Riku, melainkan...

"Soten ni saze Hyorinmaru!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ako-chan: Minna~ Ako kembali dengan fic baru, hiatus panjang untuk merenungkan fic-fic ako yang lama. Dan akhirnya jadilah fic crossover yang percaya ngak percaya ako bikin dalam waktu satu bulan.<strong>

**Toushiro: Terus**** fic yang masih ngutang?**

**Ako-chan: Eh? Itu...**

**Riku: Masih banyak banget yang ngutang.**

**Ako-chan: Ya nanti kalau ada waktu, sebenernya udah setengah jalan, tapi ngeditnya itu. Lagian kan ada fic Zuu, kalau ako paling cuman publish awal bulan. Jadi kalo Ako hiatus ngak akan bikin sepi.**

**Riku n toushiro: Pasti alesan.**

**Ako-chan: Biar Ako semangat minta review ya!**


End file.
